<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dramione Drabbles by 6lytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076556">Dramione Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin'>6lytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dramione Drabbles, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles for Dramione!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dramione Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger couldn’t help the shiver that ran throughout her body as she walked into the currently freezing flat she called home. She quickly locked the door behind her, wrapping her arms around her body in hope of warming herself. </p><p>“Draco!” She yelled out as she searched the flat for her boyfriend.</p><p>She grabbed her favorite fleece throw blanket as she walked by the couch and into the kitchen. There her boyfriend stood in nothing but shorts as he stood over the stove, cooking what smelled like some sort of pasta. </p><p>“Hey there, beautiful.” His smile was warm and welcoming that it made Hermione colder. </p><p>“How many times have I told you that you keep it too bloody cold in here! I come home freezing every day.” She huffed softly, not being able to control the small pout that settled on her lips as her boyfriend wrapped her in a very very cozy hug. </p><p>“I’m sorry, love. I guess I’m just so used to being cold all the time. The dungeons were always cold.” He played with her hair softly as she nestled into his chest. </p><p>“Well if you insist on it being like a freezer in here then you better be waiting by the door to cuddle me when I get home.” She whispered. </p><p>He smirked as he pulled her closer, sliding his arms under her legs and lifting her bridal style before carrying her into their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>